MSPA Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Welcome! I'm not the founder or anything like that. However, I did just make a neat template for easily linking to a specific Problem Sleuth slide. Check it out here: PS Template --JohnEvans 00:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I have a question, and I'm not sure where to ask it, so I'll just ask it here. Looking at the page Flip the Fuck Out, there are no links to the times when weasels actually do it. Are we trying to make a comprehensive list of external links to all occurrences of events, or are we just describing things categorically? Also, where should I be asking these questions? :PCarsonist 14:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) A few fairly brief requests I try to copy-edit every article where I notice errors or... stylistic incongruities, but are always more to be found. This is by no means an official announcement, but since I'm a pedant (read: asshole) about this kind of thing, it would be greatly appreciated by me if you took the following advice into account: * In most cases, when discussing plot, use the present tense. An exception would be when a character is actively talking about something that has already happened. * Don't dick around with links. This means multiple things. ** Don't make links that include way more text than is necessary. If you can't keep it short, rewrite the sentence so you can, or even stick the link elsewhere. Long portions of linkified text just look awkward. ** Don't do things like centaursTesticle when CentaursTesticle will suffice. It appears in all-caps anyways. In fact for this example, if you really have to be anal about camelCasing the trolls' names, centaursTesticle works just as well, article names are auto-capitalized. * Please, try not to link to redirect pages. Really, that's just ugly. This falls under the previous heading, too. * Avoid run-on sentences, break things up, proofread/read out loud your own edits. Maybe it sounds cheesy but to be frank bits of some articles are pretty damn inco-fucking-herent. Again, I try to fix this when I notice it, but sometimes even I don't know how to sort out the confused compilation of competing clauses. I may update this list as it applies if I notice any other grievous errors being made a lot or some such thing. And thank you for actually heeding this, those of you who do. ReySquared 05:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) On The Subject of Giving Me Special Powers I have made a request to the Wikia staff that I be made an admin and such. The owner of the wiki has seemed to have disappeared, so I can't get him to just make me one. Considering that this wiki is rather active, Wikia isn't going to give me the position unless they're sure everyone else is okay about it. So the question is, is everyone else okay about it? For the record, I promise to use my powers for good and never for evil, for with great power comes great responsibility, or something. I'll essentially keep doing what I'm doing now; Mess on templates, keep on track of what every else is doing, etc. but with "mess with CSS" and "mess with Javascript" added to the list. The first thing I'd want to do is to change the CSS for the extension so it will match the aesthetic. Tabber is that image gallery thing at the top of most characters' infoboxes, in case you didn't know. So... If you don't want me to become an admin, speak up, I guess. If you're fine with me being one, you should probably speak up too, since I assume the Wikia people want to see someone say something, so that would be nice. Yes. --Pigbuster 05:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think Pigbuster has done a great job not only with improving this site, but also with handling the members. He has time and time again given helpful advice in a kind and thoughtful manner. I think you should give him the position. We are going to need an active admin when the new changes to wikia hit the site, and he is the best person to do so. Loverdesang 20:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have only been here for a while, and I am not used to the working of the wiki yet, but from what I have seen in the short time I have been part of the wiki, Pigbuster has been doing a very good job of everything. Giving him these special powers could only improve the site greatly, and I am fully in support of making him an admin. SergeantQuagmire 22:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) --''We're trying. --STUART 06:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC)'' The new community portal Okay since this page has a new purpose, kinda, I suggest that we archive this talk page and make a fresh start on the talk page as well. Then we can talk about how to improve this page here. We probably should add a guidelines/rules section, but before that we need to finalise those guidelines I guess.BitterLime 22:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC)